Randy Cunningham RP Story Part 2
by Rachel420
Summary: This is Part two of my RC9GN Story. If you have not read part one I suggest you do so be for proceeding.
1. Questions for the Nomicon

Chapter 26

Questions for the Nomicon

Randy grabbed his ninja Nomicon and sat on the floor. "Ok I've been wanting to ask you some questions." Randy said to the book before opening it. Nomi was meditating and stopped when she heard Randy behind her. "What is it?" she asked. Randy looked both ways. "Umm I was wondering why there are two ninja?" Randy asked Nomi. Nomi looked at him. "...Have I told you the story of the norrisu nine?" she asked. "Um...maybe?" Randy said. Nomi sighed.

"Well here's the story. 800 years ago when the sorcerer was free there was a family of ninjas and they were called the norrisu nine. The sorcerer managed to kill all of them except one that had the ninja mask you have but there was another member of the family, the last ninja's little sister who had hid from the sorcerer and when the ninja found her, the ninja gave her one of the other ninja suits and she became the girl ninja and helped her older brother fight and lock the sorcerer up." She said. "And that's why there are two ninja." she replied.

Randy just looked at Nomi. "Oh...hey how come you never told me this before?" Randy asked. "You never asked." she replied. "Good point..." Randy said. Nomi nodded and Rachel slept so well. "Also umm...you can turn into a human... I thought you're a book?" Randy asked. "I am...Or was...I don't even really know what happened but I'm guessing the sorcerer did It." she replied. "...Oh...man that sorcerer is wonk." Randy said. "Yeah I've met him..." she said. "Let's just hope you don't meet him." she said. Randy thought for moment. "Hmm yeah maybe." Randy said quietly.

"Is that all you needed?" she asked. Randy looked at Nomi." I think so." Randy replied. Nomi smiled. "Feel free to ask me anything." she said. "...Sure I'll remember...wait did you mean like right now?" Randy asked. "If you have a question." she said. Randy tapped his chin. "Ok my last question for tonight...why were you so quiet when I was in New York?" Randy asked.

"...You didn't need me at the moment." she replied. Randy looked at Nomi. "Wh...O-ok well goodnight..." Randy said. "Good night." she said and let him out of the Nomicon. Randy gasped as he sit up straight and got up and put the Nomicon away and went to bed.

 **(Welcome back if you are continuing from part one, and Welcome to those joining now! I suggest going and reading part one if you haven't. R &R! Thanks!~Rachel)**


	2. The cruise

Chapter 27

The cruise

Rachel woke up the next morning and woke flare up. Randy was still sleeping. Rachel went and got breakfast and flare flew into Randy's room. Randy woke up and stretch before seeing Flare. "Good morning." she said. Flare flew over to the door. "Rachel's already eating." she said. Randy looked at Flare." ...Alright." he said then gave a little yawn. Rachel finished eating and flare flew down stairs. Randy got ready for school and a moment later went down stairs. Rachel was reading on of her books she had with her. "Good morning." Randy said as he grabbed some breakfast for himself then sat down and started it to eat. Rachel looked up from the book. "Good morning." she said and Flare sat beside her as she continued her book.

Randy looked at Rachel reading. "...Well, you look right at home." Randy said before taking another bite of his breakfast. Rachel smiled. "I'm pretty sure your parents didn't tell you but they said I could stay here as long as I needed." she said. Randy stopped eating. "...Really?" Randy asked. Rachel nodded. "Yeah." she replied smiling. "...Well thanks for letting me known." Randy said with a smile and begun to eat again. "Welcome." she replied and continued to read. Randy finished eating. "So what are you reading?" Randy asked and got up to put away his bowl. "Alice's adventures in wonderland." she replied. Randy looked at Rachel. "Alice's adventures in wonderland?" Randy repeated. Rachel nodded. "I read it twice before." she said. "...Whoa you must really like that book." Randy said.

"It's a really good book." she replied smiling. "It's almost time for school." she said. "Ok." Randy replied and went to grab his backpack. Rachel put the book away and Flare slipped into her backpack and she waited on Randy. Randy grabbed his backpack and put his Nomicon in and his ninja mask in his pocket and hurried to the door and Rachel waiting. They finally headed to the school and Howard was already in class. A few minutes later they were in the school. Rachel sat down. Randy took his seat. Howard looked at Randy. "What took so long?" he asked. Randy looked at Howard. "I'm just a having a slow day today." Randy replied. Just then Principal Slimovitz came into the class room with a megaphone in his left hand. Howard nodded and looked at principal Slimovitz. Randy looked too. "Good morning students, as your high school's Principal I'm happy to announce Norrisville high first ever Cruse Retreat!" Principal Slimovitz said with a smile.

Rachel softly smiled. "That sounds fun." she thought to herself and flare smiled. "Only grade 9 to 10 will be going on this cruise also we already talked to everyone's parents about this and have their approval." the principal said. "Since we have sent the permission slip to them two days before and now we have them back...any questions?" he asked. Rachel smiled. Howard smiled too. Randy smiled. "No questions, ok thanks for your time and have a pleasant day." principal Slimovitz said and left the class room. Rachel looked at Randy smiling. "This is going to be fun." she said. Randy looked at Rachel." Oh yeah, this is going to be so honkin awesome!" Randy said with a big smile then looked at Howard still smiling. Howard agreed. "I can't wait to go!" he said. Randy smiled. "We're going today right?" Rachel asked.

"Oh and we will be leaving today class, in one hour from now!" Principal Slimovitz called out on his megaphone from the hallway. Randy looked at both Howard and Rachel. "Sure sounds like it to me." Randy said. Rachel smiled. "Can't wait!" she said. "Same here just one more hour to go." Randy said. Rachel smiled. Randy smiled and looked at the clock. An hour later they were headed to the cruise. "Hope this trip is better than the one to the NY." Randy thought to himself. Flare chuckled. They finally got on the cruise. "Whoa, this is...so BRUCE!" Randy said with a grin. Rachel nodded and walked around. It was getting late and they finally took off. Randy watched as they left Norrisville. Rachel watched as well. "Wow, time sure flies." Randy said. Rachel nodded.

They were quite a distance from Norrisville. Randy looked around. Rachel watched the ocean and then something rammed the ship. "What the juice was that?!" Randy asked almost falling down on the floor from the impact. Rachel looked over and a pirate ship was rammed into the ship. "Um Randy, you might want to see this." Randy rushed over and saw the pirate ship rammed into the ship. "We're being attacked by Pirates!?" Randy said. "apparently." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Should we go ninja and stop them since it looks like they have thrown the first punch." He asked Rachel. Rachel nodded and she looked at the sky and it looked like a storm was coming. Randy looked up at the sky too. "A storm...just great." Randy said as he made sure no one was around and jumped near the wall of the ship and put on his ninja mask on.

Rachel got her mask on and she thought she saw something falling out of the sky. They fell into the ocean and Rachel sent flare to find out what happened and she managed to lead them back to the ship and they climbed aboard and the first one on was a boy. "Ow..." he mumbled. Randy looked at him and walked up to Rachel. "Are you ok?" Randy asked him. He was soaking wet from head to toe. He stood up and smiled at randy. "Yeah I think so." he said looking around. His right leg was metal.

 **(On a cruise and then someone crashes into the ocean.)**


	3. How to fight off pirates with dragons

Chapter 28

How to fight off pirates with dragons

Rachel nodded. "Well that's good." she said. "Good." Randy said and looked at the boy's strange clothes he was wearing." so how did you end up being out here?" Randy asked the boy. "I was heading home and we got struck by lightning and ended up in the ocean." he said. "...We?" Randy asked. He nodded and looked over the side. "Oh there you are Toothless!" he exclaimed and helped him up onto the ship. Rachel stared at toothless. "...is that a dragon?" she asked. "Yeah. This is my night fury Toothless, and my name's Hiccup." he said. Randy looked at them. "...uh... I'm the Norrisville ninja." Randy said still surprised to see a real live dragon. Hiccup smiled and climbed onto toothless and noticed toothless's handmade tail was broken. "Great...by the way where are we?" he asked. Rachel looked at him. "We just left Norrisville." she replied. "Well me and toothless are from Berk." he replied.

Randy looked at him." Berk...I don't think we're in the same neighborhood here, I mean I'm not even sure if there's a place called "Berk" on our maps." Randy said. "It's an island with a village called Berk and we have tons of dragons and my dad's the chief of the village." he said and Rachel looked at him. "Yeah everyone used to kill dragons cause of our Viking nature but I met toothless." he said. Randy looked at Rachel then back at Hiccup. "Ok that sounds cool and all but Vikings, Chief's and villages sound like things from history books." Randy said before realizing they still have to stop the pirates. Hiccup looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What I mean is that you two might be somehow from... the past..." Randy said. Hiccup looked at toothless. "Well how come you got pirates?" he asked and looked around. "If I can fix toothless's tail then we could get rid of the pirates." Rachel looked at Randy.

Randy looked at Rachel and shrugs. "Ok, so do you need?" Randy asked. "Metal and fabric." he replied. Rachel found red fabric and gave it to him and Hiccup thanked her. Randy found some metal and brought it over. Hiccup smiled and thanked him and fixed up Toothless's tail and hopped on. Hiccup flew up and Toothless hit the pirate ship with a fire ball. "...That is the cheese." Randy said to Rachel. Rachel agreed and Hiccup landed. "They're probably going to fight back but I could be wrong." he said. "Hmm ok." Randy said. The pirates shot at the ship. "I was wrong." Hiccup said and Toothless blew another fireball making the pirates back down for now. Randy looked at Rachel then pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. "Smoke bomb!" Randy said. Rachel fought some of the pirates.

Randy was now where the pirate ship is jammed into the ship they are on. He threw some flash bombs at some pirates and used his ninja scarf to sorta slingshot them back on their ship. Hiccup and Toothless worked on getting the Pirate ship off of the ship and finally got it off and Rachel flipped over a pirate and they grabbed her leg flipping her and she fell over and grabbed a sword and out of reflex stabbed him in the arm and kicked him onto his ship. Rachel took the suit off when no one was looking and held her leg. Randy watched the pirate ship drift a little from them, then he went and found Rachel. "You ok Rachel?" Randy asked. Rachel still had the sword she grabbed out and it had a bit of blood on it and she looked at him. "My leg hurts." she replied. Randy saw the Rachel's sword then started to use the art of healing on her leg. "What happen?" Randy asked. "A pirate attacked me and I tried to flip over him but he grabbed my leg and flipped me so in defense I stabbed him in the Arm." she replied. Hiccup and Toothless landed. "Ok...There done." Randy said as he finished healing her leg. Hiccup slid off toothless and the pirates sifted out of view for now.

The pirate that Rachel stabbed ended up dying of blood loss and he was the captain's son. Hiccup smiled and helped Rachel up. "Do you guys want a ride on toothless?" he asked. "...Sure." Randy said and looked at Rachel. Rachel nodded and they got on toothless. "You might want to hold on." Hiccup said and they took off. Randy looked down at the water. Rachel was having a blast. "This is awesome!" "Yeah it's honkin awesome!" Randy replied. Hiccup smiled but then toothless took a sudden turn and dodged a cannon ball. Since the sudden turn Rachel fell off and the pirates caught her.

"What the Juice!" Randy said. He still had his ninja suit on so he jumped off toothless and landed on the side of the pirates' ship. Hiccup tried to help but he couldn't and the captain grabbed Rachel. "You killed my son!" he yelled at her and Rachel tried to pull away. Randy rushed up and used his ninja scarf to wrap up the captain's head so he couldn't see. The captain swung his sword all over the place and Rachel dodged. Hiccup kept trying to help. Randy managed to swipe the captain's sword.

The captain got the scarf off his eyes and grabbed another sword and Rachel grabbed hers. "Stay out of the fight pajama man!" the captain barked and started a sword fight with Rachel. Randy looked at him. "Really, pajama man...yeah I'm going to get in this fight." Randy said as he pulled out his sword. Rachel threw a small dagger at him. "STAY OUT OF IT." she barked. Rachel continued to fight the captain. Randy was surprised by Rachel and watched them. "Um I don't think this is going to solve anything." Randy said. Rachel continued the sword fight. Randy took the dagger aside. "I mean the fighting!" Randy commented. Rachel kept fighting anyway. Rachel's eyes had turned red. Flare seemed a bit worried about Rachel. She knew she wouldn't EVER even try to hurt Randy.

Randy noticed Rachel's eyes are red and put her dagger away and used his ninja scarf as a lasso and lassoed the captain around his shoulders and pulled him out of Rachel's reach. Rachel swung the sword that she set on fire at the captain but missed. "Whoa...time out!" Randy called out and took the captain's sword away. The captain looked at him. "Why?" he asked. Randy looked at the captain. "Well for one revenge is not going to help anything or anyone, two you guys go and attack our ship." Randy said." And have you ever heard of self-defense?" Randy asked. "yeah." he replied and Rachel kicked the captain out of the way and swung her flaming sword at Randy.

Randy quickly used his sword to block Rachel's attack. "What the juice, please tell me you're not being mind control again!" Randy exclaimed. Flare growled. "If you count being possessed as mind control then yes." she replied and protected Randy. "Flare what the juice is going on?" Randy asked. "A Tengu has control off her." she replied. Randy backed away. "A Tengu, by any chance the one from the school?" Randy asked. "Maybe but it can only be released by the ninja." she replied.

Rachel swung her sword at him again. Randy jumped out of her way. "I'm pretty sure I did not release it again." Randy said and give a twist to his hand just to make it hurt so he could see if it was the Tengu from his school. The Tengu didn't flinch a bit. "...I think it might be a different one..." flare said and Rachel grabbed at randy with her sharp claws she now had. The captain grabbed a sword and tried to sneak up on Rachel. Randy tried to get free from Rachel's grasp and then he saw the captain. "Behind you!" Randy shouted.

 **(Hiccup and Toothless have joined the battle!)**


	4. Blood thirsty tengu

Chapter 29

Blood thirsty tengu

Rachel turned right as the captain stabbed her in the side and Rachel fell to her knees and the Tengu left her. Rachel gasped in pain and passed out. Randy darted towards the captain and kicked him away from Rachel then he jumped back beside her and threw a smoke bomb and they vanished from their sight. The captain growled and hiccup and toothless landed on the ship and waited on randy. Howard was swimming. Randy used the art of healing on Rachel just enough so she won't bleed to death and picked her up and ran to toothless and hopped on. "Let's get out of here." Randy said to Hiccup. Hiccup nodded flew back to the cruise ship. Rachel breathing was slowing and she was in a lot of pain and she was still bleeding a bit. Randy tried wrapping Rachel's wound with his scarf. Rachel gasped in pain as he did so and opened her eyes and looked at him.

Randy looked at her. "Don't worry you're going to be ok." Randy said. Rachel slightly nodded. She was in so much pain. She was very pale. Randy look at her wrap up wound and started using the art of healing on her. It wasn't working. Randy stopped. "I knew these short cuts might backfire one day...why now." he mumbled to himself. Hiccup watched. Rachel gasped in pain again. Randy didn't know what to do." Maybe there's a doctor on board." Randy said sounding a little panic. Hiccup nodded. "Probably." he replied and Rachel laid there. He was very pale and Nomi showed up. "She needs healing..." she said and started to use the art of healing but it didn't work when she tried. "That should have worked." she said. Randy looked at Nomi." I know...I don't know what to do..." Randy said.

Nomi sighed. "Her ninja suit can help her for a while but I can keep her alive in my book form. Randy stared at Nomi then grab Rachel's ninja mask and put it on her. Rachel was still completely unconscious. Randy lowered his head and turned to look at Nomi. "She'll be fine, Randy. I promise." Nomi said and Rachel woke up. Randy looked back to Rachel. "Hey, you ok?" Randy asked Rachel. "I hurt all over." she replied. Randy sighed and didn't say anything. Rachel looked at him and stood up. "At least I can stand." she said. Randy smiled under his mask. "...yeah." Randy replied. Nomi nodded. "The mask is helping you the best it can." she said and Rachel nodded. Randy looked at Nomi. "But why wouldn't the art of healing work on her?" Randy asked Nomi. "Probably cause of the Tengu." she replied. "...What do you mean?" Randy asked. "Well tengus are magic so our magic won't work." she said. "Okay that good to know...so how long does its magic last?" Randy ask Nomi. He was now a little worried. Nomi shrugged. "I don't know." she replied. Randy looked at Rachel.

Rachel looked at him and kneeled over in pain. Randy rushed over to Rachel. "Ow..." she moaned. "...What's wrong?" Randy asked. "I'm still very weak even with the ninja suits help..." she replied and Flare slid the mask off and looked at her wound and blew her fire onto it healing it. "Ninja magic vs. Tengu magic doesn't work but Tengu magic vs. Tengu magic works." she said. Randy looked at Flare. "Well again that's good to know." Randy replied. Flare nodded and Rachel stood up and smiled. "Thanks flare." she said. "...so what about the other Tengu, will it come back?" Randy asked Flare. Flare thought. "Maybe. It was much more violent than any Tengu I've seen. It was blood thirsty." she said.

Hiccup played with Toothless. "Do you think you'll head home early cause of the attack?" he asked. Randy gulped then looked at Hiccup. "I don't know but I sure hope we do." Randy replied. Howard walked up and saw Toothless and Hiccup. "Hey Cunningham! Where have you been?" he asked. Randy looked at Howard. "...Just been fighting pirates and dealing with a life or death situation but thanks to Nomi and Flare problem solved." Randy replied. Howard nodded. "What about them?" he asked referring to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh right, Howard meet Hiccup and his dragon toothless...they somehow ended up here." Randy replied. "Nice to meet you." Howard said and Rachel smiled. "Howard, did you notice the attack earlier?" Randy asked. "Yeah Slimovitz said we have to head Back now." Howard replied. "Good..." Randy said with a sigh of relief.


	5. Returning from the cruise

Chapter 30

Returning from the cruise

They arrived back in Norrisville and Hiccup and Toothless stayed with Randy and Rachel. Randy was sitting on the couch in his room. Rachel smiled and Hiccup was asleep with Toothless. Randy smiled. "Man, what a day." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "I wonder what the school is going to do, since the Cruse is off." Randy said and glanced at the clock. Rachel shrugged. "Beats me but I'm tired." she said. Randy stood up. "Yeah me too...well guess we've fine out tomorrow anyway." he said.

Rachel nodded and went to the guest room and fell asleep. Randy crawled up to his bed and went to sleep as well. Rachel woke up the next morning to Toothless licking her face. Randy woke up and decided to get up and go have breakfast. Hiccup was down stairs reading the book of dragons and Rachel came down stairs with Toothless and Flare. Randy was going to the kitchen and stop to see Rachel, Flare and Toothless.

"...Good morning." Randy said to them. "Good morning." Rachel replied. Randy smiled and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of Mcfistios. Hiccup sat beside Toothless as he read. Rachel talked with Flare. Randy just sat at the table and ate his breakfast. Toothless watched Hiccup draw in the book of dragons. Randy finished eating breakfast and went to see the others. "Ok you don't see that every day." Randy thought to himself.

Flare was talking to Toothless and Rachel watched Hiccup draw. Randy walked up to Hiccup to see what he was drawing. He was drawing Toothless. "Whoa you're pretty good at drawing." Randy commented. Hiccup smiled at him. "Thanks." he said. Randy smiled. Rachel smiled and Flare slept on top of Toothless.

Randy thought for a moment then looked at Rachel. "Do we have school today?" Randy asked. "I don't think so but I'm not sure." she said. "Hmm well guess I can go check it out...unless you guys want to come?" Randy asked. Hiccup smiled. "I would be glad to come but Toothless might not be welcome out there." he said and Rachel nodded. "I'll come." "Ok...um." Randy looked at Toothless. Toothless tilted his head and Hiccup smiled at Toothless. "Do you think Toothless will be ok with staying here?" Randy asked Hiccup. Hiccup nodded. "Toothless stay." he said and Toothless laid down. "Ok ready?" Randy asked. Hiccup and Rachel nodded. Randy went and opened the door for them. They walked out. Randy closed the door and a few minutes later they arrived at the school. The school was closed. "Well that answered my question." Randy said while looking at the school.

Rachel nodded. Randy looked at Rachel and Hiccup. "So what do you two want to do?" Randy asked. "We can go flying on toothless and I can show you some of his tricks." Hiccup said. "...Ok." Randy replied. Rachel smiled. "It sounds fun." She said and they went to get Toothless. When they got to Randy's house, Randy was the first one to walk inside. Hiccup and Rachel followed him in. Toothless was lying down still. Randy looked around and was relief to see the house still standing. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless. Randy went and looked back outside to make sure no one was around to see Toothless. "Ok the coast is clear." Randy said to Hiccup.

Hiccup got toothless out of the house and Rachel climbed on. Randy closed the door and climbed on Toothless as well. They took off. "So Hiccup is this the way you always travel were you live?" Randy asked. Hiccup nodded. "Yep." he replied. Randy looked down and smiled. "So awesome!" Randy said. Rachel agreed. "I can show you some of Toothless's tricks if you want." Hiccup said. Rachel smiled. "I would love to see them." she replied. "Sure!" Randy replied.

Hiccup landed and Rachel slid off. Randy hopped off and stood by Rachel. Hiccup took off again and Toothless turned upside down and Hiccup let go and fell for a moment then Toothless caught him. Rachel smiled. Randy grinned. Hiccup flew around a bit and did several tricks and a robo ape watched and alerted Mcfist about the dragon.

 **(This why you do this sort of thing in the forest.)**


	6. Dragon-napped

Chapter 31

Dragon-napped

"A dragon...that is impossible." Mcfist said to the robo ape. The robo ape pointed out the window and Hiccup was showing Randy and Rachel all sorts of tricks. Mcfist's jaw dropped when he saw the dragon and quickly called Viceroy. Viceroy walked in. "What is this time sir?" he asked. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. "There's a dragon outside and..." Mcfist stopped talking as he looked back out the window to see two kids the one he recognized as Rachel. "Rachel!" Mcfist exclaimed. Viceroy saw Rachel and the dragon. "We should probably capture that dragon...and maybe Rachel too she seems to know who the ninja is." he said and the robo apes left. Mcfist agreed.

Hiccup landed and Rachel petted Toothless and the robo apes somehow captured them when no one was looking. "Let M-" Rachel yelled but she was cut off after being muffled they took them to Mcfist. Randy looked where Rachel and Toothless were. "What the juice, Rachel and Toothless are gone!" Randy exclaimed. Hiccup looked around. "Toothless!" he cried looking around. The robo ape stuck Toothless and Rachel in a cage. Viceroy walked in. "Hiccup I think I know where they might be." Randy said. Hiccup looked at Randy. "Where?" he asked.

"Let me go!" Rachel yelled. "Probably at Mcfist industries." Randy replied as he started to run up to a bush and dive in it then jumped back out beside Hiccup as the Ninja and threw a smoke bomb. Viceroy alerted Mcfist that they had captured Rachel and Toothless. Rachel was pacing around. Her ninja mask was at Randy's house in her backpack. "Great..." she mumbled to herself. Toothless growled whenever a robo ape walked by. "Good now we can find out who's the Ninja." Mcfist said to Viceroy. Randy and Hiccup where now at Mcfist industries. "Ok we are here." Randy said to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked around. "This place is huge. How will we find Rachel and Toothless?" he asked. Viceroy nodded. "Shall we go find out?" he asked and walked into the room with Rachel and Toothless in it. Mcfist follow Viceroy into the room. "Yes." Mcfist replied. Randy looked around. "I... don't know but maybe some room with a lot of cages in it." Randy replied. Hiccup nodded and Rachel growled. Viceroy walked up to her cage. Randy snuck around and listened for any sounds. "If you don't want us to mind control you again then tell us who the ninja is." Viceroy said and Rachel refused. Toothless growled. Randy was now inside building with Hiccup and heard a growl come from a couple rooms from them. Viceroy sighed. "You really want to do this the hard way?" he asked.

Rachel ignored him. Viceroy looked at Mcfist. "Well? What do you want me to do?" he asked. Mcfist looked Viceroy."...Mind control so we can find out who's the ninja." Mcfist replied to Viceroy. Randy pulled out two swords and give one to Hiccup. "You might need this." Randy whispered to Hiccup as they came closer to the room with Mcfist. Hiccup looked at the sword and nodded. Viceroy mind controlled Rachel and looked at her. "Who's the ninja?" He asked again. Rachel was trying to fight it. "Smoke Bomb!" Randy shouted and they appeared beside Rachel and Viceroy.

"A smoke bomb again!" Randy said and vanished with Hiccup and Rachel. Viceroy sighed. "Rachel fight them." he said and Rachel kicked Randy and flipped backward. Randy got back up." All great Mind control...again." Randy groaned. Toothless shot fire at the cage Melting it open and ran out to help hiccup and randy. Rachel was trying to fight it but couldn't and her eyes turned flaming red and viceroy told her to stop but she ignored him. "I've lost control of her!" he exclaimed and Rachel got sharp claws. The Tengu had possessed her again.


	7. Possessed again

Chapter 32

Possessed again

"Viceroy Maybe we can just...um destroy them." Mcfist said to him and left the room. Randy notice Rachel had sharp claws and darted towards her. Rachel dashed towards him and swiftly moved to the side and grabbed his arm making it twist as he ran by her. "Oooww!" Randy cried out in pain and tried to trip her. Rachel let go of his arm and tried to dodge but tripped. Randy spun around and pinned her down to the floor. Rachel growled and she had incredibly sharp fangs and bit Randy's arm right where the cheetah had bitten him.

Randy flinched and used his free hand to punch her in the jaw. Rachel growled and set herself on fire and snapped at him again. Toothless was protecting Hiccup. "Aargh!" Randy exclaimed and went into ninja cold rage. "Sorry...Ninja gut punch!" Randy called out and punched Rachel.

Rachel growled and kicked him off of her and swung her claws at him. Randy dodged." What the juice, how do I get rid of this Tengu?!" Randy said out loud. Rachel smacked Randy and pinned him to the ground clawing the arm the cheetah bit with her claws pinning him there. Randy felt his right arm becoming strangely warm and looked at Rachel, His eyes started to look glassy.

Rachel growled and Toothless screeched and Rachel withdrew her claws from his arm and covered her ears and the Tengu fled from Rachel and it screeched at Toothless and they started to fight. Rachel woke up holding her head and saw Randy and ran over to him. Randy sat up and looked at Rachel.

Rachel looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked and Toothless bit the Tengu and it fled. Randy gave a little nod. "We have to get out of here." Randy said and tried to get up but winced in pain. Rachel helped him onto Toothless and she hopped on and they flew out and landed near Randy's house. Randy got off and fell to his knees and used his good hand to take off his mask.

Rachel ran up beside him and saw his arm. "I'm so sorry..." she said. Randy put his mask away. "It's not your fault that some crazy Tengu likes to possess you..."Randy replied weakly. "But why my arm?!" Randy thought to himself. Rachel helped him up carefully and went into his house with Toothless and Hiccup following.


	8. Tengu hunting

Chapter 33

Tengu hunting

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet." Randy said to Rachel. Rachel nodded and went to go get it and Flare woke up. "What's going on?" she asked. Randy sat down on the couch." Had some trouble from Mcfist and that crazy Tengu." Randy replied. Rachel came back and wrapped Randy's arm up. "Thanks." Randy said and rested his head on the couch. "Welcome." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Rachel could you bring me my backpack?" Randy asked. Rachel nodded and brought him his backpack. Randy thanked her and pulled out his ninja Nomicon out of his backpack and opened it.

Rachel smiled and went to go get one of her books. Nomi saw Randy and looked at him. "Ok I was wondering um...how to get rid of a blood thirsty Tengu?" Randy asked Nomi. Nomi looked at him for a moment. "...A blood thirsty Tengu...I haven't seen one of those in a while... You would have to have a Tengu fight." she replied. Randy looked at Nomi. "A Tengu fight...what do you mean?" Randy asked. "A Tengu fight is when someone is possessed by a blood thirsty Tengu then if the Ninja releases the Tengu at the school it will help him defeat it...Maybe." she said the last part very quietly so Randy didn't hear.

Randy just looked at her. "Someone has to be possessed by a blood thirsty Tengu and Releases the Tengu at school for help!" Randy said. "That sounds a little... crazy." He said. "Of course it's crazy but I'm 800 years old, Have I ever steered you wrong?" she asked. "...Um no..." Randy replied. Nomi smiled. "But that's how you defeat It." she said. "Ok but what happens to the person possessed by the crazy Tengu after it's defeated?" Randy asked. "They'll be fine." she said. "Ok...well thanks." Randy said to Nomi. "Welcome." she replied. Randy just stood there. "...May I go?" Randy asked. Nomi nodded and let him out. Randy gasped and looked around. Rachel was sitting beside him reading the book of dragons that Hiccup let her read or rather looked at.

Randy put the Nomicon back in his backpack and stood up. Rachel looked at him. Randy smiled and went into the kitchen and looked at the clock. Rachel smiled softly. She wanted him to rest but she just kept an eye on him. Randy came back out of the kitchen. "I'm just going to go to my room." Randy said quietly. Rachel softly nodded and went back to reading but told Flare to keep an eye on him. Randy walked into his room and looked at his single bunk bed. "Well I could go stop a crazy Tengu or..." Randy stopped thinking to himself and yawn as he walk over to his couch and sit down.

Flare watched him. "...Nah." Randy said and closed his eyes before opening them again. "But it's blood thirsty..." Randy mumbled. Flare landed on his bed. Randy felt like someone was watching him and looked over. "...Hello?" Randy said. Flare without Randy noticing landed on his shoulder. "Hi." she said. Randy looked at Flare. "Whoa you're stealthy." Randy commented a bit startled. Flare smiled. "Of course I Am." she said. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Um just thinking..." Randy replied looking away. Flare looked at him. "Randy, What are you doing?" she asked again.

Randy looked back at Flare. "...I was about to go looking for that Tengu." Randy murmured. Flare glared at him for a moment then nodded. "N-...Just don't get killed." she said. Randy nodded and stood up and pulled out his ninja mask. "I suggest taking the window. Rachel would never agree to this." she said. "...Right." Randy replied and put on his mask and slipped out the window. "I'll be back." Randy said to Flare and started to run. Flare nodded and waited. Rachel didn't even notice he was gone because she was caught up in her book. A moment later Randy was at the school and snuck inside. "What am I doing, I don't know where this Tengu is." Randy said to himself.

Flare fell asleep in Randy's room and Hiccup drew in the book of Dragons. Randy walked into the school's lobby. The sorcerer heard him walking around. "I wonder what he's doing here." he thought to himself. Randy looked down at the seal on the school's floor and drew his sword out. "I know your here but where's the evil one." The evil Tengu was sleeping in one of the classrooms. Randy hesitated to break the seal to release the school's Tengu, not knowing what's going to happen but raised his sword and brought it down and broke the seal.


	9. Tengu fight

Chapter 34

Tengu Fight

The Tengu came out and looked at him. It growled at him but then stopped once it sensed the other Tengu and turned towards the classroom it was in. Randy looked in the same direction as the Tengu. "...It must be in that class room." Randy said to himself. The Tengu flew off towards the classroom and the evil Tengu saw it. " _What are YOU doing here?!_ " The school Tengu barked in sacred ninja language. Randy sprinted up to the class room and stood there beside the doorway and looked to see the two Tengus. They seemed to be yelling at each other. "Okay...now there's two Tengus and they are arguing and I have no idea what their saying." Randy said quietly. " _This is my school!_ " The Tengu said.

" _Not anymore. Its mine._ " the evil one said and so they argued whose school it was and then they saw Randy. " _My ninja!_ " The Tengu said and the evil one glared at it. " _My ninja!_ " it replied. " _No, I claimed him already!_ " Randy took a step back. "I don't like the looks of this." Randy said. The evil Tengu glared at the other and flew off to find Rachel. The other Tengu glared at Randy.

Randy remember the Nomicon saying something about that to defeat the evil Tengu it has to possess someone first. "Wait did that meant the same for me?" Randy blurted out. The Tengu smirked evilly and the evil Tengu possessed Rachel. Randy looked at the Tengu. "..." Randy didn't say anything and put his sword away. " _My ninja._ " it said again to itself and possessed him but let him have control.

The ninja scarf turned into Tengu wings. Randy looked at the wings. "Sweet…oh right now to go stop that other Tengu." Randy said. "But where would...oh no Rachel!" Randy exploded. "You have wings now you might as well use them." the Tengu said in his head. "...Ok." Randy replied and took off and left the school and headed to his house. Rachel woke back up. Her eyes red and she dashed out of his house and she was in her ninja suit. Randy saw his house and Rachel outside in her ninja suit.

Rachel saw him and growled. She got her claws out. Randy sped up and hit Rachel feet first. Rachel fell backward but quickly got up and swung her claws at Randy. Randy dodged her claws and jump to the side. Rachel grabbed his wings and pulled him to the ground. Randy managed to flip Rachel with his wings. "Aargh... how do um we get rid of this evil Tengu once and for all?" Randy asked the school's Tengu. Rachel moaned. " _...I-I'm not sure...Hit it with the sword when covered in Tengu fire?_ " the Tengu thought. "Hit it with a sword...bad enough that I have to fight my friend but I don't want to...you know." Randy whispered.

Flare was in the distance watching. "Man the guys would love this. They've waited 850 years for a ninja fight..." she thought to herself. Randy looked at Rachel. "...Rachel..." Randy said as he took out his sword. Rachel was trying to stand back up but she couldn't and tried to slide away. Randy went into ninja rage and run up to Rachel. "...Sorry." Randy said not sure where to hit her but aim for her arm. The evil Tengu noticed what he was trying to do and slid over slightly so he stabbed her in the side.

Randy was shocked in what happened and without thinking withdrew his sword. Rachel smirked and kicked him and swung her claws at him. Randy blocked her attack and pushed Rachel back. The Tengu thought for a second. Rachel just stood there for moment. Randy still in ninja rage rushed in and strike Rachel's arm with his sword. Rachel quickly grabbed his sword and yanked it out of his hands and aimed it at him going into ninja rage.

"Uh this is not good." Randy commented and used his good arm to block the sword and sidestep. His Tengu thought for a moment. " _You have wings and can make fire balls, USE THEM!_ " it said and Rachel swung the sword at him again. Randy quickly used his wings to throw a fire ball at Rachel. "Whoa!" Randy exclaimed. Rachel fell back ward and started to stand up but she was burnt and weak and she collapsed and went limp. The evil Tengu fled her and fled. Rachel was still limp.


	10. Rose

Chapter 35

Rose

Randy rushed up to Rachel and fell to his knees beside her. "Rachel!" Randy called out. She was limp like a rag doll. Flare flew up. " _The Tengu drained her energy really, really low...No Tengu would ever do that cause it would either put them in a Coma like thing for a VERY LONG time or...kill them..._ "She said worried. Randy looked at Flare. "What...isn't there a way to restore it?" Randy asked Flare.

Flare looked at Rachel then at him and shrugged. " _I have no clue...All the times we tried we failed...But only few people woke up..._ " she said trailing off. Randy stared at Flare. "We who's we?" Randy asked.

" _There are other Tengus._ " she said. " _Before I was Rachel's I was with the other Tengus._ " "More Tengus." Randy mumbled then looked at Rachel. "What are we going to do...we can't let her die." Randy asked again. Flare shrugged then thought and remembered something. " _There's something we haven't tried yet...Rachel Loves the book sleeping beauty..._ " she said smiling at Randy not sure if he would catch on or not. Randy for a moment looked like a deer in headlights then he looked at Flare. "Wha...no you mean I have to..." Randy babbled. Flare nodded. " _Someone tried that when a Tengu drained someone and it worked._ " she said.

Randy looked at Rachel then back at Flare. "Well...I guess I, uh could try it." Randy replied. Flare nodded and then the school Tengu left him and landed beside Flare. Randy looked back at Rachel and pulled up his mask a little and bended his head down. "I hope this work's." Randy thought to himself and closed his eyes and kissed Rachel. Rachel opened her eyes slightly and saw Randy kissing her and she closed them again and softly smiled and kissed him back. Her head hurt badly but she didn't care. Randy lifted up his head quickly, realizing it must of work. "...Rachel..." Randy said.

Rachel opened her eyes back up smiling softly at him and hugged him. Flare smiled. The school Tengu sat there slightly smiling. Randy gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Rachel was ok. Rachel tried to stand up but fell back down. She looked at Randy then at Flare and tried to ask her something but since the Tengu drained her energy her voice was weak so she couldn't talk either. Randy noticed that Rachel was still weak. "Um maybe we should go inside the house." Randy said and pick up Rachel and turn to look at Flare and the other Tengu.

Rachel nodded and flare and the Tengu agreed and they went in. Randy laid Rachel on the couch and went and got a glass of water for her. Rachel smiled at him and fell asleep. Flare perched herself on Randy's shoulder. Randy looked at flare. "So now what?" Randy asked Flare. "Let her rest." she replied. "Ok...but what about the other Tengu?" Randy whispered to Flare. "He won't harm you since you released him." She said and the Tengu sat there watching over Rachel. Randy nodded and took off his ninja mask and went and sat down on a chair. Rachel slept and she woke up later but she still couldn't speak. Randy wondered why Rachel still can't talk.

Rachel looked at Randy and tried to stand but fell back onto the couch. Toothless was curled up on the floor with Hiccup leaning on him. Randy looked at Rachel then at Flare. "Flare why is Rachel still weak?" Randy asked. " _Usually when a Tengu drains someone's energy then if they live then they'll be weak for about a week._ " she replied. Randy stared at Flare. "A week...that's wonk." Randy responded. Flare nodded. Randy looked at Rachel. Rachel held her arms out as if she wanted up. Randy got up and went over to help Rachel off the couch. Rachel smiled. Randy smiled and helped Rachel stand up on her feet. Her legs gave in from under her and she fell into Randy's arms.

"Whoa!" Randy exclaimed and helped Rachel up and supported her on his shoulder so she could stand. She smiled. Rachel looked at flare then flare nodded and Rachel looked back at randy. " _Thanks randy._ " she said using flare's telepathy. "...You're welcome." Randy replied surprised that Rachel could talk telepathy. " _Flare's letting me use her telepathy so I can talk._ " she said smiling softly. "Ooh for a minute there I thought you were telepathic." Randy commented. Rachel giggled softly. " _No, I'm not Telepathic._ " she replied smiling. "Yeah...so need anything?" Randy asked. She smiled softly. " _Not at the moment._ " she said.

Randy looked at Rachel. "Ok...I was just wondering since it looked like you wanted off the couch." Randy explained. Rachel smiled. " _I just wanted up._ " she said smiling. Randy smiled and nodded. Rachel smiled back. Randy helped Rachel over to a chair so she could sit down. Rachel smiled and sat down. " _Thanks._ " she said and Toothless was asleep with Hiccup. "You're welcome." Randy replied and looked out the window. Rachel smiled. Viceroy was working on something. Mcfist walked by but went back to see what Viceroy is working on. Viceroy was putting the finishing touches on it. Rachel fell asleep. "Viceroy what is that?" Mcfist asked him as he walked in the room.

Randy saw that Rachel had fall asleep and he went and picked her up and carried her to the guest room and laid her down and he left the room. "It's a clone of Rachel but she is part robot so she is like Franz." he replied. Rachel slept. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. "Ok...ah how is she going to destroy the ninja?" he asked Viceroy. Randy went into his room and lay down on his couch and fell asleep. Viceroy nodded. "Yes, She'll destroy the ninja." she said. Mcfist smiled. In the morning Randy was still sleeping and was slowly sliding near the edge of the couch. Rachel was still sleeping. She woke up a while later. Randy rolled off the couch and woke up before he could hit the floor.

"What...oof!" Randy murmured as he hit the floor and lay there awake. Rachel jerked awake when she heard him hit the floor. Toothless was laughing as was Flare. Randy heard laughing and sat up and looked around. Toothless gave him a goofy smile and Flare smirked. " _The school is having a party thing today...but Rachel can't go...She's too weak._ " she replied. " _And it starts in a little while._ " she said. "Oh really...well that's wonk." Randy said rubbing his back and stood up. " _Are you going to go?_ " Flare asked and Rachel walked out of her room. Randy thought for a moment. "Umm... maybe..." Randy replied then looked at Flare and Toothless. "...Question where you two watching me sleep?" he asked.

" _Answer yes._ " she said. "...Ok why?" Randy asked Flare as he walked towards the door. " _His idea!_ " She said pointing at toothless. " _So you are going to go to the thing at school?_ " She asked. "...Yes." Randy replied and walked into the living room. Rachel walked over and sat on the couch. " _Well you might want to hurry then, It's about to start._ " Flare said. Viceroy finished it up. "Alright I'll be back." Randy said as he walked out the door. Flare nodded. Viceroy sent it to the school. She accidently ran into Randy. "Ow...wait what the juice?!" Randy exclaimed as he look at the girl. The girl looked at him. "Ow...Oh! Sorry!" she said. Randy looked at her.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry about running into you." she said. "It's ok...you just look like someone I know." Randy replied. She smiled. "My name's Rose." she replied. "I'm Randy..." he said as he started walked to the school. Rose followed him. Randy went into the school and looked around for Howard. Howard was there at the snack table. Rose walked in and looked around. She tried to identify the ninja but she needed to hear the ninja's voice to do so. Randy walked up to the snack table. "Hey Howard." Randy said with a smile. Howard smiled. "Hey Cunningham." he replied.

Rose stepped into the hall and called the robo apes and told them to attack so the ninja shows up. "So what's up?" Randy asked Howard as he grabbed a cupcake. "Nothing mu-" Howard started but was cut off when robo apes broke the wall open. A scrpodog was with the robo apes. "Oh great, gotta go." Randy declared to Howard and put the cupcake back and slid under the snack table. The scrpodog grabbed rose. "Put me down!" she said but she thought to herself. "This is the perfect plan." Randy put the ninja mask on and pulled out a smoke bomb. "Smoke Bomb!" Randy called out and was now behind the scrpodog.

"Aw you guys again... Mcfist you really need to step it up a little." Randy snickered. It swung its tail at him. Randy dodged the tail of the scrpodog and saw Rose then he pulled out his sword. "Hang in there!" Randy called out to her. Rose nodded. The Scrpodog lifted his tail smacking Randy in the head with the cylinder side. Randy went flying face first into the floor. "Ow...oh no!" Randy said and turned his head around. It spayed something into his eyes and his vision blurred and it sat Rose down. Everyone except Howard had fled.

"This is bad." Randy exclaimed. He got up and clenched his sword and back away uneasy. Rose had identified Randy as the ninja and walked up to him and tightened her hand into a fist and whispered to him, "Sorry, Randy." she said with an evil smile and knocked him out with her metal hand.


	11. At Mcfist

Chapter 36

At Mcfist's

Randy woke up and looked around; his vision was still a bit blurred. He was in a cage at Mcfist's but Rose hadn't said anything about Randy being the ninja...yet. Randy rubbed his eyes and blinked. "Argh...I'm guessing this is not a dream..." Randy murmured. Rose walked up to his cage and smiled. "Oh you're awake!" she said smiling. "Dad! He woke up!" she called and Viceroy walked up. Randy sat up and squinted. "Did you just called Viceroy Dad?" he asked. She nodded. "Yep!" she replied and she made her metal arm visible. "..." Randy didn't say anything and glared at Viceroy. "Ok was the blinding stuff you spayed in my eyes really necessary?" Randy asked. "No, but it was fun." he replied and Rose giggled.

Randy rolled his eyes at him but then he realized that Rose said his Name before he was knocked out. Randy poked at the cage bars to see if they were safe to touch. The bars didn't harm him but they couldn't be broken. Rose watched him. She was more clone than robot. Randy looked at them. "Um so how's it going?" Randy asked them, just to buy some time while he tried to figure a way out. Viceroy rolled his eyes and Rose smiled at randy. "Okay, Mcfist isn't yelling his head off at dad and me." She replied. "...Of course." Randy said and looked at Viceroy. Viceroy looked at him. "Does she look familiar at all?" he asked. Rose was now talking with a robo ape. "Um she does look like Rachel...a lot." Randy replied. "...she a robot isn't she?" he asked.

"She's mostly a clone of Rachel but part robot." he replied and Rose flipped backward onto the top of the cage. Randy looked up at Rose. "Know I really shouldn't ask but now that you... two captured me...um." Randy stopped talking. "If you wondering if I told them yet then no I haven't said anything...yet." rose replied. "Um actually I was wondering if your "dad" is still going to... kill me." Randy asked. Rose shook her head. "Nope!" she said smiling. "Cause the sorcerer will!" Randy's eyes wide then he lean against the cage bars. "Oh just swell...can this day get any better?" Randy mumbled.

Rose thought for a moment then remembered. "Oh and I took your little book away from you." she said. Randy looked at her. "...What, not cool!" Randy exclaimed. Rose smiled. Howard ran to Randy's house. "Rachel!" he yelled and Rachel looked up. "Randy's been captured by Mcfist!" he exclaimed and Rachel slid her ninja mask on and left.


	12. Rachel to the rescue

Chapter 37

Rachel to the rescue

Randy went into ninja rage and was now trying to melt the metal. Rose rolled her eyes. Rachel appeared. Randy looked at Rachel. "Rachel!?" he exclaimed. Rachel looked at him and drew her sword. Randy looked up at Rose and back at Rachel. "They both kinda look alike." Randy thought to himself. The sorcerer showed up in the glass tank and saw Randy and Rachel. "You've finally managed to catch the ninja and hello Rachel dear." he said smirked evilly and Rachel growled at him. Randy glared at the Sorcerer. "Sorcerer..." he mumbled. The sorcerer smirked at Rachel. "Haven't seen you in six years, since the 'accident'." he said smirking and Rachel growled. "It wasn't my fault..." she replied.

Viceroy saw the Sorcerer and let Mcfist know he was here. Mcfist quickly went to the room where Rachel and Randy were. The sorcerer smirked and then looked at Mcfist and back at Rachel. "But you did IT to them even though they were YOURS." he said and Rachel fell to her knees in tears. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" she yelled then fell crying. "It wasn't..." she cried. "Hey leave her alone sorcerer, it's me you want come and get me!" Randy shouted. The sorcerer smirked and used his red stank to break the cage and grabbed randy. Rachel was being held down by robo apes and she watched.

"No! Leave him alone!" she yelled her rage building. "Argh...ok this is not going so well..." Randy commented and tried to wiggle free. The sorcerer gripped him tighter. Rachel was trying to get away from the robo apes. The sorcerer started to choke Randy. Randy's eyes slightly tear up and he went into ninja rage one more time attempting to send a fire ball at the sorcerer. It didn't work and the sorcerer started to choke him tighter. Rachel growled. "LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" she yelled going into rage. Not ninja rage. RAGE.

"Ack." Randy squeaked. He felt the sorcerer's grip around him tighten before passing out. The sorcerer was about to kill him but Rachel used ninja air fist on him making him drop randy and Rachel caught him and grabbed Nomi and growled at the sorcerer and picked randy up and dashed out the hall. Randy started coughing. Rachel looked at him worried and smoke bombed back to his house. Randy stopped coughing, suddenly his eyes sprang open and then closed again. "S...stank. "Randy groaned. Little did Rachel know but the stank followed them.


	13. Back at the house

Chapter 38

Back at the house

Rachel laid him down in his bed and slid the mask off and covered him up. "Please be okay..." She whispered. Randy woke up and saw Rachel. "...Huh." he muttered. Rachel smiled at him softly. "Hey, Glad you're alright." she said sitting beside him. "I...I am not dead?" Randy said a little surprised then flinched. "Ow, ok not dead...but it feels like I've been squeezed to death." Rachel smiled at him. "You'll be fine Randy." she said smiling. The stank had followed them into Randy's house.

Randy smiled a little. "Rachel...back there, what was the sorcerer talking about?" he asked. Rachel sighed. "...Six years ago when I was ten the sorcerer stank'd my parents and I had to kill them...so I left NYC and came here so no one else got hurt cause of me..." she replied. Randy looked at Rachel. "...How did they get stank'd?" Randy asked her. Rachel looked at him. "...they had a fight..." she replied.

"And I became a ninja at the age of seven..." she said. "At age of seven you became a ninja." Randy repeated. Rachel nodded. "That's rough..." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "Yeah and I killed my parents when I was ten." she said. Randy was quiet for a moment. "..." Rachel went quiet and stood up to go to the other room. Randy looked at her. "Rachel... it doesn't matter what anyone says... it's not your fault." he said to her with concern. Rachel softly smiled at him. "...thanks..." she said and went into the guest room.

The stank took over a little puppy and looked around. Randy lay there and then remembered about Rose and try to sit up only halfway but slump back on his bed. A small puppy crawled into his room and sat by his bed and wagged its tail. It barked at him. Randy sat up again and leaned over to see a puppy. "What the juice... a puppy?" Randy said looking at the small pup.


	14. Puppy!

Chapter 39

Puppy!

The puppy wagged his tail back and forth and jumped onto his bed. Randy gently patted the puppy on the head. "Hey how did you get in here?" Randy chuckled. The puppy wagged its tail again and barked and it spotted the ninja mask and tilted its head. Randy picked up the puppy and looked at it. It wagged its tail and licked him. Randy smiled. "Hmm there something strange about you, besides the fact that you just came into my room out of nowhere." he said then looked at the pup.

The small puppy hopped out of his arms and ran down the hall and ran into Toothless. Randy got off his bed and looked down the hallway. Toothless growled at the dog and the dog growled back and turned into a werewolf like creature. Randy turned back around and grabbed his ninja mask and put it on and then hurried back out of his room. The puppy saw him and attacked him. Rachel saw and grabbed for her ninja mask. "Ninja flash bombs!"

Randy called out and threw them at the dog's face. It stumbled backward and shook its head and growled and took off running. Rachel ran out into the hall. "It saw the ninja suit and is probably going to go to Mcfist..." she said. Randy put the bombs back inside his suit and used his ninja air fist on the dog. The dog tumbled and fell and got to its feet quickly. Randy threw some ice bombs at the dog. "Come on, stop running!" he mumbled. Its feet froze to the ground. It barked and howled. Randy run up to the dog and used his ninja scarf like a leash and wrapped it around the dog's neck. The dog growled and broke the ice and took off running.

Randy started to run. "Heel, boy heel!" Randy called out to the dog. It ignored him and continued to run and Rachel chased after it. Randy ran beside Rachel. "Any ideas how to stop it?" he asked her. "No, but you wrapped your scarf around its neck and so-" She started but the dog sped up and she chased after it. Randy used his scarf as a bungee cord and jumped on the dogs back and then blindfolded the dog. The dog skidded to a halt. Rose was nearby and she whistled and they dog came running. Randy hung onto the dog and then saw Rose. Rose smirked. "Hello again, Randy." she said smiling evilly. Randy looked at Rose. "Oh...hello Rose...I see your still around." he answered back.

Rose smirked and whistled and the dog sat down. "Yeah I am." "Hmm, why every time I see you...you seem so smug?" Randy asked. Rose rolled her eyes and the dog tried to grab Randy. Rachel watched from the distance in a tree. She stayed low but was ready to attack if needed. Randy pulled on his scarf. "Hey is this your dog?" he asked while dodging. "No, But it seems to listen to me pretty well." she said and it snapped at Randy. Rachel hid. The dog picked Randy up finally and held him. "Where's your little girl friend?" Rose asked. "Did she abandon you?" she asked in a slight teasing voice.

Randy glared at her then used a jack to open the dog's mouth and jumped out. The dog growled and pinned him to the ground with its paw. Rose smirked. "I don't see her rushing to help you like she did last time." she said. Randy angrily looked at her but then he started to laugh. Rose looked at him confused. "Why are you laughing?!" she barked. Rachel was waiting for the right moment to come help not hearing anything Rose had said. "Well, just you're...an evil twin." he snickered. "Oh and a flash bomb!" Randy said as he threw some bombs at both the dog and Rose.

The dog whined and stepped off randy and ran around in circles. Rose looked away quickly and tackled Randy. Rachel just about shot Rose with an arrow but something knocked her out. Randy kicked her off. "Whoa, you're a little touchy." he said rolling his eyes. Rose growled. "I dare ya to try and hit Me." she barked smirking. Randy looked at her. "...I just kicked you, why would I try and hit you?" he said and pulled out a sword. Rose rolled her eyes. "I guess swords are good too." she said and clutched her fist tight and smirked. A robo-ape informed her about them capturing Rachel through a communicator. Rose smirked. "Give it your best shot." she said.


	15. Dog whisperer

Chapter 40

Dog whisperer

Randy charged at her. "She knows something..." he thought to himself. As Randy just about hit her with the sword she reached her hand out and grabbed the sharp part of the blade without a scratch on her. The dog was watching. Rose smirked. Randy shrugged and then noticed that Rachel wasn't around and looked at Rose. Rose smirked. "I told you, she abandoned you." she said and pulled the sword from his hands then stabbed it into the ground and started to walk off. Randy shook his head. "Sure keep telling yourself that, smoke bomb!" he called out and vanished in the smoke. Rose went back to Mcfist's and the robo apes had chained Rachel up and she hung there with her wrists chained to the wall, passed out.

A scrpodog guarded her. Randy now had the ninja Nomicon with him and went to Mcfist's knowing it might be a trap but believed that Rachel might have been captured so he went to check. He quietly moved along the pipes on the ceiling. Rachel remained passed out and Rose smirked as she kept an eye out for Randy. Randy saw the scrpodog guarding Rachel and hide in the dark. Rachel woke up and saw she was chained up and couldn't get loose. Randy tossed a ninja fetching ball the down the hallway to lure the scrpodog away from Rachel. The scrpodog immediately chased after it.

Rose noticed and whistled and three more Scrpodogs showed up looking for Randy and Rachel watched. "Oh great, she's a dog whisperer." Randy thought to himself. He quickly threw some ice bombs on the floor as well as some tripping balls and then jump down in front of Rachel. Rachel looked at Randy. "Ninja!" she cried knowing better than to call him by his name. "Please get m- Look out!" she cut herself off when she saw a scrpodog try and stab Randy. "Ninja air fist!" Randy yelled as he whipped around and blasted at the scrpodog. The scrpodog slammed into the wall and growled. Rachel looked at the other three Scrpodogs. "Give in 'ninja' you're out numbered." Rose said.

Randy pulled out two of his swords and broke Rachel's wrists chains. Rachel fell to the floor and rubbed her wrists. The Scrpodogs attacked randy and one wrapped its tail around his waist holding his arms down. Randy dropped one of his swords on floor. Rachel gasped as it tightened its grip. "Drop him right now!" She yelled and rose smirked. "Oh by the way Rachel thanks for luring him here. YOU lead him right into our trap." She said and Rachel looked at randy and grabbed the sword. Randy flinched and tried to escape its grasp. Rachel stabbed the scrpodog and it released randy and smoke bombed out of there. Randy looked Rachel. "Um Rachel... there's something I need to tell you." he whispered.


	16. Returning to New York

Chapter 41

Returning to New York

Rachel looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked after they were out of Mcfist's. "It's...about Rose, she somehow knows who I Am." he replied. Rachel looked at him. "Well what do we do about it?" She asked. Randy shrugs. "I'm not sure, she is a clone of you but a little bit of robot ..." he explained. Rachel nodded and headed back to Randy's house. "S-should I-I go home?" she thought to herself in deep thought.

Randy was trying to figure out a way to stop Rose from telling Mcfist, he's the ninja. "Agh, the only way to stop her...seems to be...is to ki-." Randy shook his head from the thought and sighed. Rachel didn't hear anything he said and was in deep thought. "I don't want Randy to get hurt cause of me...It seems ever since I showed up more and more trouble came along." she thought to herself blocking out everything around her.

Randy looked at Rachel and notice that she looked deep in thought. "I guess the only way is to ... stop the sorcerer." he said. Rachel remained quiet and looked at Randy. "What?" she asked not hearing anything he just said. "I was just wondering if I should just go and stop the sorcerer... maybe I should consult with the Nomicon about it." Randy answered her. Rachel nodded. "Yeah." she said and walked into Randy's house. Rachel went to her room and thought and decided she would go back to NYC to protect Randy and choose not to tell him anything.

Randy was in his room sitting on the floor and staring at the Ninja Nomicon. Randy didn't want to tell the Nomicon that he was planning to go stop the sorcerer and finally open the book. Nomi saw him. Rachel gathered her stuff into her backpack and got Flare and started to leave but Hiccup saw her. "Rachel? Where are you going? Me and Toothless found a way to get home." he asked. "Please don't tell Randy...I'm going home." she said and walked out the door. "Hey...Nomi don't mind if I ask you some questions?" he asked. "Ask ahead." she replied.

Hiccup got ready to try and head home. Rachel headed to NYC. "See, there this clone kind of robot that knows I'm the ninja...so I was wondering if there's any other way to stop her from telling Mcfist...beside killing her." he asked. "Not that I-...r-randy...um...r-rac-Rachel l-left..." she said looking at him. Randy stared at her then frowned. "Um what do mean she left?" he asked. "...she um...left...as in um...went home..." she said. Rachel was in NYC by this time and met up with Kristy and Cody. "What the juice, how do you know this?!" he ask her. "Nick and I can talk with each other...she's already in NYC..." Nomi replied.

Rachel sighed and went into the dinner and she missed randy. Randy looked at Nomi in surprise. "W-why would she go back like that?" he said quietly. Nomi shrugged. "I think she did it too protect you." she said. Rachel was playing her guitar and softly crying. Randy turned his head to the side and thought for a moment. "Um... that changes things..." he said. Rachel sighed. She started to hum the tune of a song as she played her guitar. Hiccup and Toothless walked into Randy's room and saw him in the Nomicon.

Randy looked back at Nomi. "...hmm...thanks for telling Me." he said to her with a kinda sad expression on his face. Nomi nodded. "Go after her, if you miss her go after her." she said. Randy nodded. "I'm sure hiccup wouldn't mind giving you a lift." she said. Rachel went for a walk and some bullies from her childhood showed up. "Hey, Rachel Long time, no see!" the leader said grabbing her wrist.


	17. Rachel's old bullies

Chapter 42

Rachel's old bullies

"Let me go." she replied. "Why should I?" he asked and pulled her closer and held her arms behind her back threatening to break them if she didn't come quietly. Rachel growled and they knocked her out. "...Ok, thanks for the advice." Randy said to Nomi. "Welcome." she replied and let him out and Hiccup and Toothless were waiting on him to get out of the Nomicon. Kristy saw the Bullies and hid but watched and Rachel woke back up and they grabbed her arms again. Randy sighed and then saw Hiccup and Toothless and sat up. "Hey, do you think you could give me a lift to somewhere?" he asked. "Sure. We'd be glad to. We are heading home soon I found out how to get back but I'd gladly give you a ride." hiccup said and toothless nodded.

"Let me- Ow! That hurts!" Rachel cried falling to the ground in tears. "Great thanks, I will tell you how to get there." Randy said with smile and took the Ninja Nomicon with him and his ninja mask. Hiccup nodded. They took off heading to NYC. A few minutes later they arrive in NYC. Randy was wondering if it was a good idea going. Kristy saw Randy and quickly ran over. "Randy! Am I glad to see you!" she said worry clear on her face. The bullies pulled Rachel's arms farther back. "Ow! Stop! Please!" She cried. The bullies made her fall to her knees and she was in tears. "Ow...Please...stop..." "Kristy, what's wrong?" he asked. "It's Rachel! These bullies that would pick on her all the time are hurting her!" Kristy replied.

Rachel was crying and she was refusing to fight back. She was too upset about leaving Randy. "What, where!" he asked her. "That way!" she replied and showed him where and Rachel was trying to keep from passing out. Randy saw them and Rachel and without thinking bolted at the one hurting her. Rachel saw him and she was in tears. The leader shoved Randy aside. Randy looked at him. "Why are you hurting her!?" he asked the leader. He ignored him and Rachel looked at Randy. "H-help...M-me...R-Randy..."she cried. Randy jump in and kicked some of them off Rachel and scoop her up and made a break for it. They chased after him and Rachel looked at him and smiled slightly before passing out from the pain.

Flare flew over with a smoke bomb in her mouth and gave it to Randy. Randy used the smoke bomb and they vanish from the bullies sights. The bullies looked around. "She can't hide forever." the leader said and Rachel was scratched up and hurt all over. Randy laid her down and slipped on his ninja mask and picked her back up and went to the rooftop. Flare perched on Randy's shoulder and Rachel moaned in pain. "Take her to the dinner, you'll be safe there." Flare said. Randy nodded and headed to the dinner. They arrived at the dinner and Rachel was in so much pain. Randy took her inside the dinner but still had the ninja suit on. Kristy saw them and ran up.

Rachel opened her eyes slightly. "R-Randy?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "Y-is fine and you're going to be alright." Randy replied little nervous. She smiled softly. "Kristy knows I'm a ninja...You can trust her..." she said her voice fading a bit. "Alright." he replied. "Kristy, do you have somewhere where she can lay down, she's been hurt real bad." Randy asked. Kristy nodded. "Yeah. Back here in my room." she said and lead him to her room. "Who were those guys?" Randy asked. "Some bullies that would pick on her all the time." Kristy replied and Rachel moaned. Randy looked at Rachel. "Hmm, Do you think we should have a Doctor look at her?" he asked Kristy. "Maybe...I think she'll be fine." Kristy replied and Rachel finally fell asleep. "Hope so..." he said and then looked at Kristy. Kristy nodded.


	18. Kristy finds out

Chapter 43

Kristy finds out

Randy sighed and had some afterthoughts on whether to tell Kristy that he is the ninja. Rachel woke up awhile later and was feeling much better but one of her legs was broken and her left arm was just about to brake. "Ow..." she moaned. Randy heard Rachel and went to see her and what's wrong. "Hey, You alright?" he asked. "My leg is broken and it feels like my arm is about to break." she replied. "Don't worry; I can use the art of healing on your arm to keep it from breaking before we call 991."He replied. Rachel shook her head. "Nomi could probably heal me all the way, I don't need to go to the hospital." she replied. Randy looked at her. "...Ok that could work." he said. Randy then took out the Nomicon. Rachel smiled and Nomi turned human and looked at Rachel and focused on the ninja art of healing. "There you go. You'll still be a bit sore but you're healed." she said and Rachel smiled and thanked her.

Randy finally took off his ninja mask and put it in his pocket then looked at Nomi. "Thanks." he said to her. Nomi nodded. "Welcome Randy." she said and Rachel sat up. Randy smiled. Kristy walked over and smiled at Randy. "Now I understand why Rachel told me that you know she is the ninja." she said and Rachel smiled. Randy looked at her. "Um...I was going to tell you." he said. Kristy smiled. "I'm just glad she has a friend that she can trust more than Me." she said smiling. Rachel giggled. Randy slightly chuckle and then smiled. Rachel stood up and walked over to Randy. Randy looked at her. "Well...hope we don't meet those guys again." he said. Rachel nodded. "Agreed." she replied and smiled.

Randy looked at Rachel. She blushed. "Y-you c-came all t-the way h-here f-for m-me?" she asked. Randy scratched the back of his head. "...Y-yes." he replied. Rachel blushed and hugged him. "Why?" She asked. Randy blushed. "Well, you... just left..." he trailed off. There was a silence between the two. "..." Rachel looked down for second. "It felt as if I were putting you in danger..." she said trailing off under her breath but loud enough so Randy heard her. Randy smiled. "Hey, you're the one that keeps saving Me." he whispered to her. Rachel smiled at him. "And you'll come save Me." she replied blushing lightly. "Yeah...funny how that works." he commented.

Rachel nodded. "I'll come back to Norrisville with you then." she said. Randy smiled. Rachel smiled back. "Ready to go?" she asked. "...Yes." he replied. "Well let's go!" she said. "Alright." he replied and started to walk. Rachel followed him after she said goodbye and Hiccup and Toothless were waiting. Randy said goodbye as well and went up to Hiccup and Toothless. Rachel climbed on. Randy hopped on. They flew back to Norrisville. "Hey Hiccup, you said you found a way back to your home?" Randy asked. Hiccup nodded. "yep." he replied. "Well, glad you found a way back to your family." Randy said and saw Norrisville up ahead. Hiccup nodded. Rachel smiled as they landed. Randy jumped off and thanked them. Rachel thanked them too and Hiccup and Toothless flew off.


	19. Reading in the rain

Chapter 44

Reading in the rain

"...That's still bruce." Randy said as he watched them leave. Rachel nodded. "Yeah it is." she replied and looked around and took her pony tail down so she could fix it. Randy sighed and then smiled. Rachel smiled back as she fixed it. "Wow... a lot of things happened today." he said. Rachel nodded."...yep..." she replied and walked inside. Randy looked around and went inside as well. Rachel went back into the guest room and sat down and took flare out of her backpack. Randy went into his room and set on the floor. Rachel smiled and laid back on her bed. She couldn't help but think there was another reason why Randy came all the way to New York for her.

Randy took the ninja Nomicon out and looked at the books cover then slid it away to the side. "...What the juice is wrong...argh...with me?" he mumbled. Rachel had fallen asleep on her bed with Flare. Randy stood up and shrugged his shoulders then went and slump onto his bed and fell asleep. Rachel woke up in the middle of the night and it was raining so she went outside and sat under the tree. Randy woke up and heard the rain. Rachel was soaking wet but she didn't mind. Randy couldn't fall back to sleep, so he got up and walked by the window then stopped and went back to look.

"Huh?" he said out loud. Rachel was reading in the rain and she smiled. Randy just stared at her. He then put his hood up over his head and opened up his widow and went outside. Rachel saw him and smiled at him. Randy walked up to her. "Hey...Rachel, w-why are you out here in the pouring rain?" he asked her. "Couldn't sleep." she replied and smiled at him. Her hair was soaked and out of her ponytail. Randy smiled. " So, do you always read a book in the rain?" he asked. "Sometimes. Depends on the storm." she replied and made a spot for him to sit next to her under the tree out of the rain. Randy sat down and tossed his hood back.

"Thanks, so you still reading "Alice and wonderland"?" he asked. Rachel smiled. "Yeah. Have you read it?" she asked. "Well...actually no." he replied. She smiled. "You should read it some-" she cut herself off and pushed him out of the way as a branch from the tree snapped off and fell hitting the ground just barely missing them. Randy looked at the tree branch. "Whoa, that was close." he said. Rachel nodded. "...yeah...it was..." she panted.

Randy got up and helped Rachel up. "Thanks." she said and looked at the branch and it looked like someone cut it so it would fall on them. "What the juice?" she mumbled. Randy noticed the cut on the branch and looked back at Rachel. "I think... we should go back inside." he said quietly. Rachel nodded and headed back inside and she quickly out of reflex caught a stone someone threw at her and looked at it. It was a Rose rock.


	20. The little Rose assassin

Chapter 45

The little Rose assassin

"..." Rachel stared at the rock someone threw at her then walked inside. Randy ran inside and went to his room and grabbed his ninja mask. Rachel stopped him and then put the rock in his hand. "You know what kind of rock this is?" she asked. Randy looked at the rock. "Um no, why?" he asked her. "It's a Rose Rock." she replied. "Rose is probably the one who threw It." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "It looks like she's planning to kill us." he said.

"Trying anyway. Since she's a clone of me she's like a little assassin ...We need to keep our guards up." she said. Rose watched. Randy nodded and went and grabbed the ninja Nomicon. Rachel grabbed her ninja mask. Randy went into the hall and put on his ninja mask. Rose found a slightly open window and somehow shot an arrow through it with a Rose attached and Rachel glanced at it.

"Yep. Rose." she said. Randy came back and saw the Rose attached to an arrow. "Really... why doesn't she just go ride around in a Rose float?" he remarked. Rachel chuckled a bit at his remark and Rose softly growled and aimed at Rachel and released the arrow and it barely missed but it cut her arm. "What the juice, come let's get out of here." Randy said to Rachel and helped her to the hallway. Rachel followed him. Flare landed on her shoulder wings expanded ready to attack if needed. Rachel grabbed a smoke bomb. "Stay here." she said and disappeared and reappeared behind Rose and attacked her and Rose was fighting with her.

Randy was worried and went to see. Rose stabbed Rachel in the arm and pinned her to the ground. Randy watched them and used a smoke bomb and appeared beside Rose and tackled her. Rose growled. Rachel stood up and rose kicked him off of her and flipped over Rachel and tripped her and Rachel kicked her but broke her leg since she's robot. Randy jump back up and hit Rose with some ice bombs. "Hey, Cool off." he said to her. Her feet froze to the ground and her hands to her side but she shattered the ice and tried to hit Randy. Randy dodged and used an electro bomb to shock her.

Rose sparked for a bit then collapsed to the ground. Rachel looked over. Randy gave a sigh of relief. "Rachel, you ok?" he asked. Rachel healed her leg and arm and stood up. "Yeah. I'm fine." she replied and stared at Rose. "She might wake up again." she said. Randy looked at Rose."...So what are we going to do?" he asked Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "She tried to kill us..." she trailed off. "Or was it me she was after?" she thought to herself then looked at Rose who started to gain conscious. Rose moaned. "Well, we gotta do something to stop her." Randy said and then grabbed another electro bomb.

Rachel glanced at her and Rose glared at her then quickly kicked Randy's hand, making him drop the Electro bomb and she kicked Rachel into the tree and Rose pinned her there. Rose glanced over at Randy and Rachel growled trying to get loose and Rose tried to attack him. Randy flipped Rose over and backup and unpinned Rachel from the tree. Rose landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow." she mumbled and got up and Rachel drew out her sword and Rose smiled and tried to attack her and Rachel swung the sword but Rose threw the sword and since they were almost identical they shared equal strength so all they did was deflect each other's attacks. Randy watched them then suddenly ambushed Rose and knocked her down to the ground. Rose tried to get him off of her. "Get off!" she barked.

Rachel walked over. "Leave us alone and we'll let you go." she said. "Oh and you have to promise not to tell anyone about Randy or else." she said and Rose sighed. "Fine." she replied. Randy stood up and let her go. Rose left. Rachel looked at Randy and walked back inside. Randy walked back inside as well. Rachel went back to her room and yawned.

Rachel fell asleep in the window seat that was like a bed. Randy didn't believe Rose's promise and walk away from the window and took off his ninja mask and lie down on his bed and fell asleep. Rachel slept soundly listening to the rain.


	21. Leo

Chapter 46

Leo

Rose went back to Mcfist's. In the morning, Randy was still sleeping. Rachel yawned as she woke up. Randy woke up and stretched while rubbing his eyes then got up. Rachel stood up and walked down stairs. Randy walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen. Rachel saw him. "morning." she said yawning a bit. Randy looked over his shoulder to see Rachel. "Morning." he answered. She smiled and her hair was still down and it was still wet from last night. Randy smiled then walked into the kitchen. Rachel smiled and made herself breakfast.

Randy made himself breakfast as well, which is just a simple bowl of cereal with some milk. He went and sat down at the table and started to eat. Rachel sat down and ate. She finished and put the dishes away and went to go wake up Flare who was still sleeping in Rachel's room. Rose was pacing around and Viceroy saw her. "Did you destroy the ninja?" he asked and she shook her head. Randy finished eating and put the bowl in the sink. A puppy walked up to Randy and wagged its tail. Randy slowly turned around and looked down at the puppy.

"Oh no...Not you again." he said. The dog tilted his head and it looked see through. Rachel walked back into the kitchen and saw the dog. Randy bent down to have a closer look. The dog wagged his tail and ran around in circles and ran through a chair and curled up by Rachel. "L-Leo? Is that you?" she asked and the dog licked her. Randy stood up and walked over to Rachel. "Um...did that dog just run through a chair?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "I think-" she stopped when the dog ran through it again while running in circles. "It did." she said and whistled and the dog sat down. "Come here Leo!" she called seeing if that worked and the dog came running to her and jumped onto her lap.

Randy just stared at the dog. Rachel smiled. "Oh Leo! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "You own a ghost...dog?" he asked her. Rachel smiled at randy. "Leo hasn't always been a ghost dog. He died saving me from a fire at my old house surprisingly on the first anniversary of my parents' death..." she said petting Leo who wagged his tail. "Oh...so how did Leo, became a ghost dog?" he asked. Rachel shrugged. "I don't know." she replied and Leo ran around a bit. "Ok ..." Randy said watching Leo. Leo jumped onto Randy's lap. Rachel smiled.

Rose left to go for a walk and Viceroy had thought of an idea on how to get Rachel out of the way. Randy patted Leo on the head then smiled. Rachel smiled. "Leo, wanna go for a walk?" she asked and Leo barked and wagged his tail. "Do you want to come Randy?" she asked. "Sure." Randy replied. Leo wagged his tail and Rachel walked out with Leo right beside her. A robotic snake watched from the distance and followed them. Randy caught up with them and walked beside Rachel. Rachel smiled and Leo kept up with Rachel.

The snake followed them to a park and Rachel let Leo run around and sat down on a bench. The snake somehow sprayed something in her eyes and bit her wrist. Rachel rubbed her eyes and she didn't notice the bite. Randy saw the snake and kicked it away from them. "Rachel, You ok?" he asked her. "Fine. I think it sprayed something in my eyes though." she said rubbing her eyes. Leo whined. Rachel opened her eyes and her vision was blurry and she tried to stand but was dizzy.

Randy saw the bite mark on Rachel's wrist. "I think you have been bitten by it." Randy said. Rachel sat back down and held her head. "Ow...Leo can you give me a ride back to Randy's house?" she asked and Leo nodded and picked her up. "We need to get back to your house Randy." she said. "Right, let's go." he replied as he started to run. They got back to Randy's house and Rachel passed out. "Rachel." Randy said and quickly grabbed Rachel and carried her inside and laid her down on the couch. Leo was worried. Rachel slept. Leo was curled up on her feet.

Randy went and got the ninja Nomicon. "Hey, Nomi can you do me a favor?" he asked. "Sure. What do you need?" she asked. "...I need you to watch Rachel." he replied. Nomi nodded and sat down in a chair beside Rachel. Leo was watching over her too. Rachel was stuck in a dream coma. Rachel woke up on her bed in her dream and looked around. Randy put on his ninja mask and headed to Mcfist's place. Rose ran into him. Rachel looked around and she left the room she was in. "Whoa, Sorr- Rose?!" Randy exclaimed and stepped back.


	22. Getting the antidote

Chapter 47

Getting the antidote

Rose stepped back as well. "I- wait, where's Rachel?" she asked and Rachel Was trying to wake up and finally sat up her eyes sprang open. "..." she slightly started to cry. She missed her parents dearly. "...She's...at my place." he replied. "Why isn't she with you?" she asked curious and slightly worried. Rachel went to Nick for help and remembered that the art of healing could bring back the dead and thought maybe that would work for her parents. Randy gave a slightly suspicious glare at her. "She's been bitten by a snake and I am pretty sure "Viceroy" has something to do with it. Also he might have the antidote." he answered.

Rose looked at him and thought for a second. "I'm going to help you." she said and Rachel was focusing on her parents and using the art of healing even if they were far away from her by using her locket that she had fixed. "...You are?" Randy said surprised. Rose nodded. Rachel had finished and passed out cause it drained her energy. Two monsters showed up near the school. "Ok." Randy replied and continued his way to Mcfist. Rose stopped and ran towards the school instead. Rachel laid unconscious. Randy looked back and saw Rose running towards the school and quickly went to see why.

Rose stopped when she saw two monsters attacking the people near by the school and Rachel finally woke up. Randy saw the two monsters and went to get them away from the people. Rachel quickly ran to the school cause Nomi told her that monsters were attacking and ran up to Randy. Randy looked at Rachel. "Rachel, what you're doing here?!" he exclaimed. "Nomi told me about the mons-" she immediately stopped when she saw the monsters and back away a bit. "This isn't what I wanted..." she thought to herself and one of the monsters tried to hit Randy but Rachel pushed him out of the way before it could hit them.

Randy looked up at the two monsters and then back at Rachel. "Um Rachel...what's wrong? Beside the fact we are getting attacked by monsters." he asked her. "I-...Just don't harm them. Kay?" she asked and dodged another attack. Rose was dodging too. "Ok..." He replied and jumped back a little bit. Rachel thought of a way to fix this and then thought of a plan and grabbed her locket and showed the monsters the picture but still tried to attack her and she jumped back. "I'm not going to fight you!" she yelled at them. Randy run up to Rachel and saw her locket and looked at the two monsters.

"What the juice!" he exploded. Rachel sighed. "Long story." she said and grabbed her sword. Randy looked at Rachel and then rushed up to the two monsters. "Hi, so what seems to be the problem?" he asked. The monsters pretty much ignored him and they were auguring with each other. Randy looked at them. "Hey, why are you two auguring!?" he called out. Rachel looked at him. "They won't answer you..." she said and walked up to the monsters and tapped one's arm. It looked at her. "Please stop fighting..." she said softly and the monster looked at her then slightly smiled once it recognized her. "Rachel dear, Where have you been?" it asked. Rachel smiled. "With my friend." she said and she showed them the locket again and it destank'd them.


	23. A proper goodbye

Chapter 48

A proper goodbye

Randy looked at them. Rachel hugged them. "Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed happily but then looked at them. "This isn't going to last forever..." she said then looked at Randy. Randy sighed and looked back at her. She walked over to Randy. "They are like a hologram of my parents and they won't last for too long." she said. She slightly smiled.

"Oh...so we were dodging hologram." he said. "They can interact with people and things." she said crossing her arms playfully smiling. Randy looked at them and then back at her. "I miss them Randy...I really do..." she said slightly starting to cry and she looked at her 'parents' and slightly smiled.

She knew they would fade out soon. "Goodbye..." she said and they smiled at her and they faded cause Rachel couldn't use much more energy or she would pass out again. Randy felt bad for Rachel. Rachel looked down and was now crying. Rose looked at her with sad eyes. Randy put his hand on her shoulder. She hugged him. Rose watched and started to head back to Mcfist's. Randy hugged her back. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked. "I think so." she said. Randy gave a small smile. "Ok... I think we should maybe leave." he said looking around.

Rachel nodded and headed back to Randy's house and fell asleep in her bed. Randy smoke bombed back to his house and took off the ninja mask and went inside his room. The next morning flare waited for Randy to get up and Rachel yawned as she got up and sighed then grabbed her back pack and got ready to go. Randy woke up and slid out of bed. Flare was perched on his couch waiting. Rachel brushed her hair and slid the hair band around her wrist and left her hair down and waited by the door. Randy quickly got ready for school and grabbed his backpack and walked to the door.

Flare flew into Rachel's backpack. They headed to school and Rachel stayed quiet the entire time. They finally arrived at school. As they walked in Bash stopped Rachel. "Going somewhere?" he asked and Rachel didn't reply. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Bash barked and Rachel just pulled away and walked off. Randy walked up to Rachel. "Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Rachel didn't reply. Flare crawled out of her backpack and looked at Randy. Bash grabbed Rachel again and pinned her to the wall forcing her to look at him. "You're gonna pay for ignoring me!" he barked. "I'll call my dad!" he said and as soon as he said dad Rachel growled and punched him in the stomach and knocked him out. She was slightly crying now and she ran off.


	24. The anniversary

Chapter 49

The anniversary

Flare sighed. Randy looked down at Bash and ran after Rachel. Rachel was outside sitting on the steps crying. Randy walked outside and saw her and then sat down beside her. "...Rachel?" he said quietly. Rachel was quiet but looked at him. "...yes?" she asked quietly. "You feeling ok?" he asked. Rachel sighed and shook her head. Flare sat on Randy's shoulder. Randy glanced at Flare; he knew Rachel missed her parents. Flare looked at him. "Today is the sixth anniversary of her parents' death... That's why she's like this..." flare said.

"Ooh...what explains why she just pwned Bash." he thought to himself. Flare nodded. Rachel was still crying a bit. Randy looked at Rachel. "...Do you still want to go to class?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Rachel shook her head. "Not really..." she said. "Hmm, I guess you could let the teacher know...if you don't want to go to school but I have to go to class..." he said but didn't say anything about his parents. Rachel nodded and told the teachers and headed back to Randy's house. Randy went to class and sat down at his desk.

Howard was sitting next Randy. "Hey where's Rachel?" he asked and Rachel got to Randy's house and sat down on the couch. "She's at my house." Randy replied. "Why?" he asked. "Well, today is the sixth anniversary of her parents' death..." Randy replied. "Oh...I can see why she left." he said. Randy nodded and gave a quick look at the hallway. Howard looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Rachel sighed and fell asleep. "Huh, nothing." Randy said and then looked at Howard. Howard looked at him. "Okay..." he said and Rachel kept trying to go to sleep but she couldn't sleep.

Randy was slightly quiet during class and was wondering what was Mcfist and viceroy was up to. Viceroy was working on some new robots and rose watched. Mcfist was sitting at his desk, grumbling to himself. Rose thought for a second. "Couldn't you just send the Scrpodogs out and if they find the ninja just stab him and hope it drains all of the liquid into him?" she asked and viceroy looked at her. "I guess." he said and sent them to the school. Randy looked at the direction of the class room window. Scrpodogs attacked the school. Rachel finally fell asleep.

Randy heard screams coming from the other classrooms and looked at Howard. Howard nodded. The Scrpodogs looked around. Randy left and went into the boy's bathroom and slipped on his ninja mask and then smoke bombed out into the hallway. The Scrpodogs saw him and surrounded him. Randy whipped out some flash bombs and threw them to the floor to create a blinding flash and ran for it. One of the Scrpodogs tripped him and wrapped its tail around his legs. Randy twisted around. "Ninja air fist!" he called out and shot a blast at it. It growled and fell backward letting go and it quickly stabbed him in the leg. "Agh!" he cried out and pulled his leg away from it then threw a smoke bomb.

The Scrpodogs looked around for him. Rachel was still at his house sleeping and Flare watched over her. Randy was in an empty class room and was sitting on the floor. The Scrpodogs searched everywhere for him and finally found him again and growled and the one that stabbed him did it again and the others pinned him down. Randy's eyes widened and tried to kick the scrpodog away. The scrpodog finally pulled away and the others released him and the left. Leo came running down the halls of the school and found Randy and wagged his tail. Randy tried to get up but fell back on the floor passing out. Leo picked him up and ran back to Randy's house and Howard saw and school just ended.

Randy remained unconscious. Rachel woke up and saw him. "Randy!" she exclaimed. Randy's head slightly moved but he was still unconscious. Rachel slid his ninja mask off and picked him up and laid him on the couch. Randy groaned due to the two stabs from the scrpodog and the effects from the liquid that was injected into him. "Randy? Please wake up." she said. Randy woke up with a worried expression on his face. "Randy?" Rachel asked worried. "Are you alright?" she asked. "...no... I got stabbed by a scrpodog..." he replied tiredly. Rachel thought for a second.

Randy looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at him. "Where did it stab you?" she asked. "Near my ankle...I think..." he replied. She saw where it stabbed him and wrapped it up. "Thanks." Randy said. He was still a little worried. Rachel nodded and started to use the art of healing. "...Rachel, that scrpodog...it drained all that liquid into me." Randy said quietly and had a feeling that the liquid is probably poisonous. "...Last time I checked that stuff if you get too much is poisonous..." she said.

Randy looked at her. "Yeah, I was kinda worried about that..." he replied. Rachel sighed and nodded. "What should we do about it though?" she asked. Randy sat up. "Have a little visit with Viceroy...he always seems to have something we might need." he replied.


	25. Injured

Chapter 50

Injured

Rachel smiled softly. "I'll go, you need to stay here." she said. Randy sighed. "...Ok... but be careful." he said. Rachel nodded. "I will." she said and she headed to Mcfist's. Nomi watched over Randy. Randy sat there in silence and then looked at Nomi. Nomi looked at him. Rachel snuck into Mcfist's and looked for Viceroy and the antidote. "Man, this...is ssoo ...wonk." he mumbled and started to look tired. Nomi helped him with whatever she could. Rachel disguised herself as Rose but she didn't have to do much and walked up to Viceroy from behind and silently snatched the antidote but Rose tackled her and almost broke the antidote but Rachel caught it and slipped it in her bag quickly.

Randy dozed off and his head drooped to the side. Nomi watched him. Rachel was chained up and locked in a cage. "Let me out! Don't make me call back up!" she threatened and Rose rolled her eyes. Randy jolted awake and looked around then at Nomi. "Nomi could you please get me a glass of water?" he asked her. Nomi nodded and went to get him some water. Rachel growled and whistled and Rose, Viceroy, and several robo apes heard a large deep bark. Randy got up, putting the pressure on his good foot and shook his head trying to think.

Nomi was getting Randy water but flare distracted her. Flare brought Randy the water then went back Nomi. Leo came bolting down the hall way to Rachel and rescued her and they escaped. Randy sat back down on the couch and without a second thought, just splashed himself with the water from the glass. Rachel and Leo were running down the street back to Randy's house. Randy curled up and closed his eyes. Rose shot at Rachel and shot her in the leg and side but they kept running. They finally got back to Randy's house and Rachel rode in on Leo.

Randy heard something and lifted up his head and saw Rachel and Leo. "Rachel...?" he murmured. She tossed him the antidote trying to hide that she got hurt. Randy caught the antidote and gulped it down. "Ick, that's shnasty." he commented on the taste of the antidote. She smiled slightly and just had Leo carry her around since her leg was shot. She didn't want Randy to worry about her so she tried to hide it but she slid off Leo and landed on her feet and flinched in pain and Leo caught her. Randy got up and went over to see Rachel. "...Rachel, what happened?" he asked her. Rachel sighed. "Rose shot me in two different places on my leg and in my side..." she replied sliding her shoes off carefully and held her leg carefully.

Randy was shocked to hear that Rose shot her and went and got some pieces of cloth to wrap up her wounds. Rachel smiled and Leo carried her around. Randy watched them and sighed. He knew something had to be done before himself or Rachel or anyone else gets hurt or killed. "...Mcfist, Viceroy, the Sorcerer and Rose? Rose...aw man she's probably coming." Randy thought to himself and then looked at his ninja mask. Rose jumped from tree to tree quickly approaching Randy's house. Rachel wrapped her leg up. Randy grabbed the ninja mask and walked just a little ways from Rachel and Leo and put the mask on.

Rose had her gun and her bow and arrows and landed in the tree in Randy's yard. Rachel saw him and looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "I'm wearing the ninja suit. Just in case some unwanted guest shows up..." he replied. Rachel smiled softly and nodded. Leo helped her to the couch. Rose held her bow and aimed it at Rachel. She released it and it shattered the window and the arrow nearly stabbed Rachel but she ducked quickly. Randy rushed up and dragged the couch away from the window and gave Rachel some smoke bombs.

Rachel saw the arrow that was now stuck in the wall. "...I-If I wouldn't have ducked right then it would have k-killed me..." she said. Rose grabbed another arrow aiming at her again from another angle. Randy quickly scooped Rachel off the couch and threw a smoke bomb. Rose growled and looked for them. Rachel flinched as he scooped her up cause of her side. Randy looked at her. "Sorry." he whispered as he run outside with Rachel in his arms and ducked behind a wheelbarrow.

Rachel smiled at him trying to hide the pain she was in. Rose looked for them and saw the wheelbarrow and shot it with the gun. Randy saw the bullet whizz by his head and with a slightly shaking hand threw another smoke bomb and appeared just a little a ways from his house. Rose growled and looked around again. Randy carefully laid Rachel down and quickly started to use the art of healing on her wounds. Rachel smiled at him but saw Rose perched on the fence right behind him about to kill him and shoved him out of the way right as she fired.

 **(End of part two)**


End file.
